


That Damn Dog

by cobra_kai_parker



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, Dogs, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobra_kai_parker/pseuds/cobra_kai_parker
Summary: Johnny comes home one day to see Daniel bought a dog. Johnny is adamant on hating the dog but will he be able to warm up to him?
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	That Damn Dog

Johnny just came back home from the bar and was shocked to see a little fluffy demon laying in Daniel's lap. 

"Why is there a dog here?"

Daniels looks up from petting the monster and shrugs. "I was bored so I bought a dog. It's cute, right?"

"No it is not cute! I hate dogs! All they do is steal my food and shit all over the place." Johnny crosses his arms and glares at the puppy, the puppy responding by looking at him with a little bit of his tongue sticking out.

"Well too bad, I already named him. His name is Banjo." Daniel scratches the dog behind the ear and Benji's tail starts to wag back and forth.

"How have we been together for 8 months and yet you don't know I'm not an animal person?"

"Oh I knew. I just ignored that fact because he was too cute!" He starts to talk in a baby voice while Johnny gapes at him. "Isn't that right Benji! You're so so cute."

"Hey!"

"Oh stop being so dramatic, Johnny. Maybe you'll end up liking him!"

"I doubt it but okaaaaay." 

***

Today Daniel was doing responsible adult things so that left Johnny with the dog. While Johnny watched a random TV show that was playing, Benji was trying to find a strategic way to get himself up onto the couch. The only problem being that he was too short.

So Johnny would have a nice laugh every time that the dog ended up smashing his face into the side of the couch. Kind of horrible to laugh at but it was funny, ok? At least the dog had some positive things about it. 

Then Benji bumped his head repeatedly against Johnny's leg, probably trying to get him to pick him up to the couch or is wanting pets. Johnny leans over and glares at the dog. 

"No."

Banjo just wags his tail and makes a face that looks like he's smiling.

"I said no." Johnny tries to sound more commanding to try to get his point across.

Then the dog just leaves like he understood exactly what Johnny had just said. Johnny decided it was best to not question it. 

Then right as Johnny was just getting comfortable again, Benji came back up to him while whining and putting his paws up to Johnny's leg. 

"What? Can't you see I'm watching a show?" Although, Johnny wasn't really paying much attention to it really.

The dog just whines again and starts walking away, almost as if asking Johnny to follow him.

So Johnny reluctantly stood up to follow the dog to wherever it wanted him to be. Johnny really didn't feel like being bossed around by a dog but this was the quickest way to get back to sitting on the couch watching a random show.

Then they're both in the kitchen and Benji is whining and pawing at his dog bowl that Johnny didn't even realise was there. He still can't believe Johnny was just having a perfectly normal day then all of a sudden Daniel buys a dog along with a bunch of other dog things under his nose.

So Johnny quickly fills the bowl with water to get it over with but then realises he has to find out where the dog food is. It shouldn't be that hard right?

Johnny was completely wrong. He had been looking for a solid ten minutes straight with no luck. Where could it possibly have gone?

Bottom Cabinets? Clear.  
Top Cabinets? Clear.  
Top of the fridge? Clear.  
On the Table? Clear.  
On the floor? Clear.

Johnny was now convinced that it was no where. Johnny looked at Benji and sighed.

"Sorry. I don't think we have it. Where could Daniel could've put- Wait, I know. I'll just call him to see where he put it."

So Johnny calls Daniel and he picks up after the second ring.

"Oh hi Johnny. I'm almost done with shopping for things. How are things going?"

"This dog won't stop whining about food but I can't find it. Where did you put the dog food?" 

"Oh well I actually forgot that so I'm actually buying that now. You'll have to wait until I get home, okay?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Johnny mumbles into the phone.

"And I'm sure Benji can wait too. Well as long you give him enough attention he'll surely forget all about the food thing."

Johnny sighs knowing what Daniel was emplying. Daniel wanted Johnny to pet Benji and hang out with it. No thanks.

"Okay. Well bye for now. Love you."

"Love you too."

Then Johnny hung up the phone and looked down at the happy puppy.

"What am I gonna do with you?"

After another five minutes of Benji whining for either food or attention - Johnny couldn't tell - Johnny had finally given in and let the dog lay on his lap. Benji did the weird dog-spinning-lay-down thing and made himself comfortable in the blonds lap. After a little while he could hear the dog start to snore a little. And okay, maybe he was a little cute.

Another two minutes go by then suddenly Benji is sprinting off of his lap and into a random room. What was that all about?

Soon Johnny smells it. The absolutely disgusting smell of dog shit. Shit. Literally. Haha, get it? 

Johnny groans and gets up off the couch again while mumbling "This damn dog." 

Johnny quickly cleans it up, trying not to look at it too closely, trying not to throw up and make the whole cleaning experience a whole lot worse. In Johnny's defense, he's never really had a dog before so cleaning shit off the floor was honestly a new thing for him.

Johnny gets up off his knees when he's finished and sighs "All done." He looks over at the oblivious dog and gives him a dirty look as if Benji will notice.

Then Daniel comes home to save the day with the dog food. He pours it into Benji's bowl and the dog immediately gobbles a lot of it down. 

"You have now idea what I just went through trying to manage that dog. I can't believe you left me alone with that thing!"

"You're just being over dramatic. Y'know maybe if you tried to like it, you'd actually enjoy having a dog."

"But I tried! And it didn't work. It just ended with me having to clean up Benji's shit. I'm sorry if I don't think that's how you make friends." Johnny crosses his arms and holds his head up in defiance.

"Okay. If that's how it's going to be then have fun hating the thing for the ten years of its whole life."

***

Johnny walked around underwater and could see through the water perfectly. It was almost amazing. The only problem was that he couldn't breathe. Wait a minute… he couldn't breathe???

Johnny woke up to Benji's butt planted right on his face. Johnny pushed him off of his face and took a deep breath.

"I knew I was mean to you but I didn't know you'd try to kill me. Sheesh."

He looks around to see that the bed was empty. He finds a letter on the bedside table and reads Daniel's perfect little hand writing he has.

Dear Johnny, 

I'm at a meeting today for the dealership today until 1 o'clock. Try not to get yourself killed. 

I love you so much,  
Daniel

ps. the dog food is in the bottom cabinet :-)

Johnny absolutely hates the noses Daniel does but Daniel constantly insists it adds character.

"I guess it's just you and me again, huh?"

Johnny looks at Benji and Benji looks blankly back.

"Not much for speaking?" Johnny jokes. To whom he isn't actually sure. It's not like the dog will just burst out laughing randomly.

Johnny lays back on the bed and turns on the TV and puts a movie on. He's heard kids at the dojo saying it was good so hopefully he likes it.

By the end of the movie Johnny is full on sobbing. Johnny was not prepared to cry because of this movie. That was such a stupid movie. Okay maybe that's harsh - it was a pretty good movie - but the fact that it made him cry annoyed Johnny.

But then Benji comes up to Johnny and tries to comfort him, as if he knows that Johnny was sad. Man, this dog is smart. 

The puppy sits on his chest while Johnny rubs him and hugs him.

Okay so maybe he liked this dog a little bit. Just a little bit.

**Author's Note:**

> this was fun to write. Even though I'm not the best writer I'm genuinely having lots of fun writing these. Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
